finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Fordola rem Lupis
Fordola rem Lupis é uma personagem não-jogável de Final Fantasy XIV. Ela é uma traidora de sua terra natal, Ala Mhigo e agora serve sob o Império Garlean, posicionada nos territórios de Ala Mhigo como comandante da Cania Lupi. Perfil Aparência Fordola possui tanto o físico dominante como a postura inabalável de um guerreiro Ala Mhigano. Fordola usa uma armadura leve segmentada, a falta de ornamentação denota seu status como recruta e comandante. Na batalha ela empunha uma cimitarra e um pequeno escudo de broquel. O rosto de Fordola é forjado em expressões determinadas, complementadas pela pintura de um guerreiro e pelo cabelo laranja, riscado de amarelo. Personalidade Fordola é forjada em dificuldades e temperada pelo sofrimento. Ela carrega um desejo sincero de ver Ala Mhiganos aceito pela sociedade Garlean. Em vez de libertação, Fordola acha que a colaboração com o império é a única esperança para seus povos. Após anos de recrutamento e servidão aos militares Garleans, alguém que a tratou como bucha dispensável, ela se tornou brutal e implacável em sua lealdade ao império. Isso se manifesta em amargura, precipitação e medo de seu próprio sacrifício. Acima de tudo, Fordola deseja sobreviver para ver seu povo criado acima de sua miséria atual. A memória da morte do pai impulsiona e motiva Fordola. Seu pai acreditava que a colaboração com o império era a maneira mais pacífica para Ala Mighanos sobreviverem, apesar da raiva que a maioria dos cidadãos sentia. Após sua morte nas mãos de uma multidão enfurecida quando a estava protegendo, Fordola se tornou a mulher endurecida que é hoje e permanece amarga com a morte dele, acreditando que seu pai merecia algo melhor. Fordola resolveu que, apesar das dificuldades e humilhações, ela "faria" com que os Garleans respeitassem ela e seu povo. Quando derrotada e aprisionada pela resistência, Fordola permanece desafiadora, querendo ser executada, sentindo que não tinha mais nada por que viver. Lyse Hext, apesar de seu persistente rancor em relação a ela, acredita que há esperança para Fordola em se redimir. Fordola descarta essas tentativas, mas em última análise auxilia os Scions of the Seventh Dawn e a resistência contra o primal Lakshmi, provando que apesar de seus crimes, restos Fordola Fiel à sua pátria. História Quando Ala Mhigo estava sob o comando de Gaius van Baelsar, ele nomeou Fordola e outros Ala Mhiganos nascidos de digitaries como cidadãos honorários do império, servindo no grupo militante Garlean conhecido como Cania Lupi. Apesar de sua posição, eles são vistos como traidores de seu povo (que os chamam de "Crânios") e como selvagens pela maioria dos imperiais. Fordola e seus camaradas acreditam que suas ações são para o bem do povo Ala Mhigano e trabalham em direção ao seu objetivo de serem aceitos pelos Ala Mhiganos e pelos imperiais, independentemente do que for preciso. Durante os eventos de Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, depois de supervisionar um aldeão Ala Gannha dar tributo ao seu pelotão, Fordola está presente quando Zenos yae Galvus chega ao Castelo de Ala Mhigo. Ela desperta seu interesse quando ela oferece um meio de eliminar a Resistência Ala Mhigana seguindo essa ação de trabalhar com Raubahn Aldynn para tirar o protótipo Magitek. Isso envolve um ataque direto a Rialgr's Reach, com Fordola liderando o ataque. Ela dá um golpe nos rebeldes matando Meffrid e ferindo Conrad Kemp. Mais tarde, capturando Krile Mayer Baldesion, Forbola é premiada com uma dos gunblades dos homens de Zenos e é confiada com Castellum Velodyna. Lá, seja por ignorância ou para garantir que a lealdade dos homens-fera, Fordola toma como refém a filha da família Qalyana, Anamika. Depois de perder Velodyna quando a Resistência e a Aliança encenam a Operação de Rhalgr's Beacon, Fordola é forçada a recuar com Anamika antes de ser cercada pela Qalyana. Anamika é acidentalmente morta e o Primal dos Ananta, Lakshmi é invocada, forçando Fordola e seus homens a fugirem. Fordola retorna ao palácio de Ala Mhigo para aceitar qualquer castigo que a aguarde. Zenos poupa-a de admitir que seu desejo mais profundo é fazer com que aqueles que a menosprezam sofram, e ela seja transformada em uma ressonante por Aulus mal Asina. Chegando a Castrum Abania durante o ataque à Specula Imperatorius, Fordola retransmite a ordem de Zenos para atirar na torre principal do Imperatorius, sabendo que seu próprio povo seria morto. Quando o Guerreiro da Luz e os Scions se infiltram em Castrum Abania e atacam o centro de controle, Fordola admite suas ações para Lyse enquanto revela seus novos poderes. Fordola fere Alisaie Leveilleur antes de escapar em um Magitek enquanto dava o convite de Zenos ao Castelo de Ala Mhigo para uma "caçada real". Quando os Scions se infiltram no Resonatium, onde Krile é mantida enquanto a Aliança e a Resistência capturam a capital, Fordola os confronta. O grupo usa o sifão aetherico de Urianger Augurelt para enfraquecer Fordola para que Lyse a derrote enquanto os outros libertam Krile. Fordola é levada sob custódia da Aliança e ela vive como prisioneira para ver Ala Mhigo não estando mais sob ocupação de Garlean. Os incitados Ala Mhiganos tentam tirar a vida de Fordola depois que alguém vazou informações sobre seu cativeiro. Eles são parados por Raubahn, que os convence a parar, já que ela pode estar ciente do paradeiro dos prisioneiros ainda sob custódia imperial. O Guerreiro da Luz, Lyse, M'naago, Arenvald e Alphinaud Leveilleur visitam sua cela para discutir a situação dos prisioneiros. Fordola afirma querer nada além de morte, sob o pretexto de que sua morte uniria Ala Mhigo, mas Arenvald questiona sua decisão já que ela poderia ter feito isso facilmente a qualquer momento, mas optou por não fazê-lo. Fordola nega suas alegações quando o echo do Guerreiro da Luz é acionado, permitindo que ele veja seu passado e o que a levou a ficar do lado do império. Os poderes Ressonantes de Fordola fazem com que ela veja a vida e as memórias do Guerreiro, e fica horrorizada com o que ele testemunhou e sentiu; enquanto ela tinha a dor de perder seu pai diminuído o Guerreiro da Luz estava em uma luta interminável com numerosas traições e perdas. Incapaz de entender por que o Guerreiro da Luz ainda luta, Lyse deixa Fordola para continuar pensando em sua próxima decisão Lyse corre para sua cela e a libera do confinamento e lhe dá uma arma enquanto Lakshmi é invocada dentro da sala do trono com a intenção de eliminar todos os presentes. Ela pega a arma e se junta na luta, unindo seu poder de Ressonância com o de Arenvald e o Echo do Guerreiro da Luz para proteger os espectadores. Com seus poderes combinados, eles derrotam o primal. Ela é confrontada por Ala Mhiganos e seu poder de ressonância faz com que ela experimente a dor que sentiu nas mãos de seus Crânios. Com seu trabalho feito, Fordola deixa sua arma cair e começa a voltar para sua cela. Ela é interrompida por Raganfrid, que a lembra que ela não foi perdoada por seus erros, mas em nome de todos os presentes estende sua gratidão por salvá-los do primal. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Fordola recebeu a gratidão de seus compatriotas, derramando uma lágrima antes de retornar ao seu confinamento. Após os eventos no castelo de Ala Mhigo, Fordola é recrutada por Raubahn como uma arma para ajudar a Aliança Eorzeana contra a invocação dos primais e cumprir sua sentença fora de uma cela. Como precaução, ela está equipada com uma gargantilha amaldiçoada que iria estrangulá-la caso ela se fugisse. Ela é enviada em um grupo ao lado de Arenvald para o sul de Thanalan em resposta a uma invocação do Ifrit e derrotam o primal. Galeria ;Artes FFXIV Fordola Artwork.png|Arte. FFXIV SB Ala Mhigo promotional poster.jpg|Fordola em uma arte promocional do Stormblood. FFXIV_SB_Fordola_Concept.jpg|Arte conceitual. ;Capturas de tela FFXIV Fordola 02.png| FFXIV Fordola Resonant Eye.png|Olho da Ressonância de Fordola. FFXIV Fordola Magitek Aircraft.png|Fordola em uma aeronave Magitek imperial. FFXIV Young Fordola.png|Fordola com seus pais. FFXIV Fordola and Dad.png|O pai de Fordola protegendo-a dos Ala Mhiganos. FFXIV Fordola joining the Imperial Army.png|Fordola se juntando ao exército imperial. Curiosidades *Fordola possui a mesma tatuagem de seu pai, provavelmente para homenagear sua memória e lembrá-la pelo que ela está lutando. *Ao contrário de Zenos, Fordola só possui um olho que vira ressonante. en:Fordola rem Lupis Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Hyur Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Cidadões de Garlemald